


Two In The Crowd

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, OTP Feels, Reaction, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Schmoop, Wordcount: 100-500, i do believe i have set a speed record
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://trippsykes.tumblr.com/post/121232868116/i-put-on-the-cmt-awards-for-a-few-minutes-and-i">once again this is totally Rach's fault :p</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two In The Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> [once again this is totally Rach's fault :p](http://trippsykes.tumblr.com/post/121232868116/i-put-on-the-cmt-awards-for-a-few-minutes-and-i)

Amidst the mass of stars making up the after-party crowd, the average untrained eye would've just seen two friends in conversation, catching up after a few weeks of life and conflicting schedules. Of course, not everything was as it appeared on the surface.

"If that wasn't the longest month of my life, I don't know what was," Nick murmured, knocked back a drink, and not-so-discreetly looked his boyfriend over.

"Tell me about it." Clark didn't have a drink to distract himself, so his fingers fiddled over each other as he saw the light burn in Nick's eyes he'd come to know too well, the kind that didn't come from alcohol. "Skype dates and texts are awesome, but-"

"But they're not like actually having you in front of me." Nick's voice remained low as he gently touched the young man's wrist, which resulted in a smile of memory at their familiar gesture. Some things never changed. "You're real, not a dream or fantasy..."

 _Whoo._ Clark couldn't help his faint blush at the low tone and everything hidden between the words. Only Nick could do that to him. "Just like you...and life's treating you pretty well, it looks like."

"Perks of instant stardom," Nick grinned and rubbed his thumb over the thinnest skin on the wrist, and Clark was going to pretend he didn't shiver. "An' I'm happy on how you've supported me so far."

"Because we promised each other..." Clark felt his voice go just as quiet, even if there were worthy people in the room to be paid attention to than them. Maybe the past few weeks hadn't been the exact same crazy ride for him that they'd been for Nick, but it was still a whole new world. Not having a shoulder to lean on, even metaphorically, could drive a person crazy.

"Happy on that, too." Nick set his empty glass down and stepped closer for his thumb to hook into the loop of Clark's watch, a sign of gentle possession that made the young man's heart skip in what was thankfully not fear. "And once this crowd thins out, we're going back to our room and I'll show you just how happy."

After a month of a roller coaster of feelings and craving contact, that sounded just perfect to Clark. He winked in agreement and noticed a reporter approaching in his line of sight. "Our public awaits."


End file.
